The Porcelain Clown
by TheGodMachine
Summary: Ashley is baby sitting angela one night and experiances a nightmare involving angela's new doll.Oneshot


Disclaimer: This story is a based off a true experience that I was told about at school and I don't own degrassi.

This was posted under my old username "corrupted-politician393" but that account was deleted

The Porcelain Clown

Ashley walked out of her house towards Craig's. It was Friday and Joey was taking Craig out to go to a 12 stones' concert. She felt a little jealouse she couldn't go with him but decided not to think about it. She did feel slightly happy that he had asked her to baby-sit his sister rather than spinner or Marco.

She walked onto Craig's street and began to look for his house. She reached it in no time. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Inside she could hear feet shuffling and the front door swung open to reveal Angela standing there on her tiptoes with arms open.

"Ashley!" She squealed and hugged her. Ashley laughed and hugged her back just as craig walked over to them from the kitchen.

"Hey Angie why don't you go get Joey," He said.

"Ok, Craig," with that she ran up the steps.

Craig put his hands in his jacket pockets, a habit she noticed he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

"So how's the band?" She asked.

"Oh its going great," He said awkwardly. "There all… on rhythm." There was silent pause that seemed to go on for minutes. "You want to come in?"

"Sure," Ashley said. Craig stepped out of her way and she entered his home. Upstairs she could movement and in seconds Joey was descending the steps with Angela in tow.

"Ashley, hey," He said. He was adjusting the baseball hat he was wearing in an attempt to look youthful with a bright orange shirt and baggy pants. She giggled but attempted to cover it behind a cough.

"Joey, what are you wearing?" Craig asked not bothering at all to hide his laughs.

"My street cloths. Isn't this what everyone's wearing today," He asked.

Craig just shook his head. "Whatever, Joey come on were gonna be late."

"Ok," Joey took off his hat and laid it on the banister. "Ok Ash, you have my cell if you need anything and dinners in the fridge."

"Come on Joey," Craig whined again, "Were gonna be late."

"Ok, bye Angie. Don't start too much trouble."

"Bye, Daddy," She said as Craig dragged her father out.

There was silence for a few seconds as Ashley inspected Craig's house having not been here in a long. It still looked the same to her but probably just a bit messier. She turned to Angela because she was too quiet and just wanted to see if she was still there.

"Hey," She said to the younger girl. She took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Angela took the seat. "You want to watch a movie?" She offered.

"The little mermaid," Angela demanded.

"Well lets see if you have it first," Ashley said. She knelt in front of the family TV and began to rummage through their movie collection to find the Disney movie in the far back. She reached for it when she heard something crash. She shifted her body straight and turned around to see what happened.

Angela was sitting still, looking behind towards the steps. Ashley followed her gaze and saw the small table by the door that held a picture frame of Angela and Craig was knocked over.

Ashley pulled the movie out and rested it next to Angela. She walked over to the table and stood it up confused. She then picked up the picture frame and placed it back on the table, frightful to notice it had a long jagged crack through the center.

"What happened?" She turned to Angela to see her big eyes blink than shrug. "I don't know."

"God, I hope aren't angry about the frame. I'll have to buy them a new one." Ashley said to herself, aggravated that something had already broke within the ten minutes she had been here.

"So, on with the movie," She took the video from its case and popped it into the VCR. She fast-foreword through the commercials and began to watch the movie.

Almost two hours later when the ending credits began to play she felt her stomach growl. She turned to Angela who was still sitting next to her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want pizza!" Ahsley sighed.

"We only have what your dad left behind for us," She said. She walked into the kitchen when she heard something upstairs. It sounded like footsteps but they were too heavy to be Angela's.

"Angie," She called.

The little girl ran into the room excitedly. "What did Daddy leave us to eat?" She asked excitedly. Bouncing up and down. Sometimes Ashley was amazed at how much energy the younger girl had.

"Were you just upstairs?" She asked.

"No, just in there," She pointed to the living room.

"Because I heard something… nahh never mind," she changed the subject as to not scare the younger girl. "It was probably nothing."

"What was nothing?" Angela asked, forgetting all about the food in the first place.

"Nothing," Ashley said quickly. "Ok, before you eat," She walked to the fridge to get the dinner, "Wash your hands."

There was no ready-to-serve food in there, just an empty plate. Apparently whatever Joey had prepared for their dinner was no more. How? She didn't know.

"Umm," She stuttered in nervousness. What the heck was going on here? She moved to the cabinets to see if there was anything quick and easy she could make. The only thing she could find that wasn't junk food was cereal. Sighing she took out some cheerios.

"This is all we have to eat, now go wash your hands," Angela shuffled quietly.

"Can you come with me, I don't want to go upstairs by myself," Ashley sighed and left the cereal the counter and followed the girl upstairs to the bathroom. She turned the light on for the younger, and closed the door as she prepared to take care of business first.

Ashley wondered to the bedroom above the kitchen where she was hearing all the strange noises and was slightly surprised to see it was Angela's room. She flicked on the light seeing as it was almost pitch black inside and gasped in horror.

The room had pink walls and princess and unicorns decorated the walls but that wasn't the worst of it. She could hardly even see the bed because everywhere you looked there was a porcelain dolls between one to two and half feet. They were huge and quite creepy looking. Ashley shook her head and let her hair get messy. This was turning out to be the queerest thing that had ever happened to her. She walked into the room when one doll caught her attention. It was certainly one of the larger dolls in the room. It was painted as a clown and had big brown eyes. She moved and knelt down in front of it.

It was the closest she had ever been to a clown. God she hated clowns. Why did they have to be so strange and evil looking? She quickly stepped away from it. She didn't like it. It made her feel as if something was watching her. Of course the rest of the dolls took care of that on their own but there was something different about the clown.

She was tempted to call Joey up to see if she could move the clown into the closet but decided not to because chances were they were having a good time and didn't need Ashley to ruin it by calling in to tell them if she could hide the scary clown doll because it scared her.

"You like my room. I love dolls, I collect them now," Angela said, coming into her room and jumping onto her bed. Ashley kept her eyes glued to the clown.

"Yeah, nice collection," She said. "hey," she turned towards Angela, "You wont mind if I move the clown into the closet. I have a strange fear of clowns."

Angela looked at her funny. "I don't have a clown doll."

"What? But what about that?" She pointed to the clown.

"I've never seen it before, may be Daddy bought it for me specially." She jumped off the bed and skipped towards the doll, but as she moved Ashley grabbed her around the stomach to stop her.

"I don't think so," Ashley said. She took the younger girl's hand and dragged her down to the kitchen where they ate their cereal in silence. Something odd was going on.

That's when she heard it again. "God, what is that?" She shouted.

Angela jumped at the raise of her voice. "What is what?"

Ashley didn't answer as she moved back up the steps again. She walked back to Angela's room and was about to flick on the light switch when she stepped on something loud. She looked at her foot and found saran wrap. It was covered in breadcrumbs.

This was the last flaw she ran down the steps and grabbed a pen she scribbled down a quick note about being at the neighbor's house and grabbed Angela's hand and left the house careful to lock the door behind her. She didn't know what was going on but what it was was disturbing her.

Another hour passed when Ashley, who was sitting on the couch actually eating a real meal thanks to the Richarson couple who lived next door when Angela ran next to her.

"They're here! I see their car!" Angela screamed.

"All right," Ashley said. "thank you, Mrs. Richarson, for letting us stay here and feeding us."

"No problem, come back anytime," The old lady said. Ashley took and Angela's hand and together they walked back to Joey's house. Joey had just parked the car and got out confused upon seeing the two girls walking towards them. Craig followed them.

"Hey girls, where've you been?" He asked confused.

"Next door," Ashley said. "Their was something really weird going on and I just felt it best to not be here by ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Craig asked looking between the two.

"Ashley was hearing things and got scared when she saw the new doll daddy got me and our food went missing so Mrs. Richarson had to feed us." Angela informed them.

"What happened to the food? I never bought you a knew doll," Joey said, if possible, even more confused.

"Yes you did the clown the doll in my room," Angela said. "Didn't you?"

"No, honey," Joey said.

He turned to Ashley. "What clown doll?"

She led the group up the steps to Angela's room and flicked on the light and was shocked to see the creepy clown doll caught striking a pose in the middle of the room.

Ashley shrieked slightly and stepped back into Craig who fell into the hallway wall. Joey walked past her to the doll that appeared to have changed positions and knelt in front of it when out of nowhere it punched him.

Joey stumbled back and the clown doll ran past him into the hallway.

"Get it! Get it," Joey shouted.

Craig who was shocked suddenly sprang into action and chased the little toy out. He jumped onto its back in a tackle and was surprised when it didn't smash. In fact he could feel its skin. It felt human. He sat up and stared at the thing below him. He pulled on its hair and it fell off.

"Oh my God!" He shouted. "You're not a doll!" Joey and Ashley with Angela who was hidden behind their legs came towards Craig.

"Ashley can you call 911," Ashley didn't say anything but did as she was told. Apparently sometime while Craig had tackled the midget man dressed as a clown he had knocked him out. The police had come in less then fifteen minutes and searched the whole house and to Joey's horror, the midget clown had been living in their house without their notice for two months living off food from their fridge and trashcan, and drinking from their glasses.

The clown midget was pressed with charges for breaking and entering but was later placed in an asylum where Joey, Craig, and Angela visit him during the holidays.


End file.
